


Distracted Mercy

by MissE



Series: Sickening for a Slytherin [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good distraction can be a mercy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Harry Potter
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for 365 Drabbles, Prompt - Mercy

In the end, Draco proved himself to be more of a man than Andrew had ever expected him to be. After all, it wasn't Draco's fault that Andrew's private journal had somehow been spelled to send entries to the person he was writing about. (Thank God he'd never gotten around to writing that stuff about Xander!!) And it wasn't Draco's fault that he'd never heard of Wish Demons. And it wasn't Draco's fault that Andrew had conceived the teeniest, tiniest man-crush on a (well, in their dimension, at least) fictional character.

Draco had been merciful. Sarcastic, but merciful. And distracted.

By Xander, as it turned out.

Willow had managed to pretty quickly follow him, and the whole gang had come after him. Well, not Buffy, because she was busy in Rome. And Giles was busy, too, being Mr Super-Watcher in London. But Dawn was there, and Willow, and Xander. Spike, too, but he didn't really help. He was too busy laughing his perfect ass off. Stupid, stinky, uber-hot vampire.

And they had arrived in the nick of time. Draco had finally caught up with him, and was prepared to do Goddess knew what to him, when Xander had bowled out of Willow's portal and commenced to tear proverbial strips off him. In front of Draco. Who was so impressed that he just about propositioned the Slayer's White Knight then and there.

Xander had squinted at the wizard, and had decided that, since he used neither bleach nor gel, wasn't a demon, and didn't want to kill him, his gender didn't actually matter, and maybe his kind of magic would actually behave around the Founding Member Scooby. They'd had a trial kiss, which was drool-worthy even just to watch, and Xander had decided to stay in Draco's dimension for a while. Willow and Dawn had agreed that he needed some time off, and to check in every now and then.

Andrew stiffened his spine, and girded his loins. Metaphorically, anyway. So meeting Draco turned out to be very different to what he'd expected. So one of his favourite, watchable Watchers was staying behind. At least someone got to have some fun. Oooh. And fantasy material!


End file.
